psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Yohimbine
Yohimbine, also known under the antiquated names "harveys harvest" quebrachin, aphrodin, corynine, yohimvetol and hydroergotocin, is an adrenergic blocking drug. Function Aphrodisiac The NIH states that Yohimbine hydrochloride is the standardized form of yohimbine that is available as a prescription medicine in the United States, and has been shown in human studies to be effective in the treatment of male impotence.http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/druginfo/natural/patient-yohimbe.html National Institutes of Health Yohimbine chloride—a standardized form of yohimbine—is a prescription medicine that has been used to treat erectile dysfunction. http://nccam.nih.gov/health/yohimbe/ National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine Controlled studies suggest that it is not always an effective treatment for impotence, and evidence of increased sex drive (libido) is anecdotal only. Yohimbine has been shown to be effective in the reversal of sexual satiety and exhaustion in male rats. Fernández-Guasti A, Rodríguez-Manzo G. Pharmacological and physiological aspects of sexual exhaustion in male rats. Scand J Psychol. 2003 Jul;44(3):257-63. PMID 12914589 Other uses Yohimbine hydrochloride has also been used for the treatment of sexual side effects caused by some antidepressants (SSRIs), female hyposexual disorder, as a blood pressure boosting agent in autonomic failure, xerostomia, and as a probe for noradrenergic activity. Yohimbine has been used to facilitate recall of traumatic memories in the treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). . Use of yohimbine outside therapeutic settings may not be appropriate for persons suffering from PTSD. Some internet shops sell expensive formulations of yohimbine for transdermal delivery to effect a local reduction of adipose tissue, although there is no evidence that it is effective. Demand for products of this kind is frequently found in the bodybuilding community. In veterinary medicine, yohimbine is used to reverse anesthesia from the drug xylazine in small and large animals. Mechanism Yohimbine Hydrochloride is a selective competitive alpha2-adrenergic receptor antagonist. The alpha2 receptor is responsible for sensing adrenaline and noradrenaline and telling the body to decrease its production as part of a negative feedback loop. Yohimbine also antagonizes several serotonin receptor subtypes: 1A (inhibitory, behavioral control), 1B (inhibitory, vasoconstriction), 1D (inhibitory, vasoconstriction), and 2B (smooth muscle contraction). Since yohimbine is an antagonist, it will decrease the effects of these receptors, thus causing excitation, vasodilation, and smooth muscle relaxation. Yohimbine is also said to increase dopamine and have some actions as an MAOI, although these mechanisms are unknown. Production Yohimbine is the principal alkaloid of the bark of the West-African evergreen Pausinystalia yohimbe Pierre (formerly Corynanthe yohimbe), family Rubiaceae (Madder family). There are 31 other yohimbane alkaloids found in Yohimbe. In Africa, yohimbine has traditionally been used as an aphrodisiac. http://nccam.nih.gov/health/yohimbe/ National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine However it is very important to note that while the terms yohimbine, yohimbine hydrochloride, and yohimbe bark extract are related, they are not interchangeable.http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/druginfo/natural/patient-yohimbe.html National Institutes of Health The principal active chemical present in yohimbe bark is Yohimbine HCl (indole alkaloid) found in the bark of the Pausinystalia yohimbe tree. However, the levels of yohimbine that are present in yohimbe bark extract are variable and often very low. Therefore, although yohimbe bark has been used traditionally to reduce male erectile dysfunction, there is not enough scientific evidence to form a definitive conclusion in this area. Adverse effects Yohimbine has significant side effects such as anxiety reactions. According to the Mayo Clinic, yohimbine can be dangerous if used in excessive amounts.http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/herbal-viagra/AN00702 Mayo Clinic Higher doses of oral yohimbine may create numerous side effects such as rapid heart rate, high blood pressure, and overstimulation. It is thought to cause insomnia and sleeplessness in some users. References *Adler, L. E., Hoffer, L., Nagamoto, H. T., Waldo, M. C., & et al. (1994). Yohimbine impairs P50 auditory sensory gating in normal subjects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 10(4) Jul 1994, 249-257. *Albus, M., Zahn, T. P., & Breier, A. (1992). Anxiogenic properties of yohimbine: I. Behavioral, physiological and biochemical measures: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 241(6) Jul 1992, 337-344. *Albus, M., Zahn, T. P., & Breier, A. (1992). Anxiogenic properties of yohimbine: II. Influence on experimental set and setting: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 241(6) Jul 1992, 345-351. *Ambrosio, E., Iglesias, V., Garcia-Lecumberri, C., Orensanz, L., & Alguacil, L. F. (1997). Effect of yohimbine on the development of morphine dependence in the rat: Lack of involvement of cortical beta -adrenoceptor modifications: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 56(3) Mar 1997, 487-491. *Andronova, L. M. (1987). Possibilities of behavior correction at formed preference for ethanol in female and male albino rats: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 50(4) Jul-Aug 1987, 55-60. *Arnsten, A. F. T., & Cai, J. X. (1993). Postsynaptic alpha-2 receptor stimulation improves memory in aged monkeys: Indirect effects of yohimbine versus direct effects of clonidine: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 14(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 597-603. *Arteaga, M., Motte-Lara, J., & Velazquez-Moctezuma, J. (2002). Effects of yohimbine and apomorphine on the male sexual behaviour pattern of the golden hamster (Mesocricetus auratus): European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 12(1) Feb 2002, 39-45. *Asakura, W., Matsumoto, K., Ohta, H., & Watanabe, H. (1993). Effect of !a-2-adrenergic drugs on REM sleep deprivation-induced increase in swimming activity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 46(1) Sep 1993, 111-115. *Ashton, A. K. (1994). Yohimbine in the treatment of male erectile dysfunction: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(9) Sep 1994, 1397. *Banihashemi, L., & Rinaman, L. (2006). Noradrenergic inputs to the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis and paraventricular nucleus of the hypothalamus underlie hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis but not hypophagic or conditioned avoidance responses to systemic yohimbine: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(44) Nov 2006, 11442-11453. *Beckett, S. R. G., Aspley, S., Graham, M., & Marsden, C. A. (1996). Pharmacological manipulation of ultrasound induced defence behaviour in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 127(4) Oct 1996, 384-390. *Best, N. R., Wiley, M., Stump, K., Elliott, J. M., & et al. (1988). Binding of tritiated yohimbine to platelets in women with maternity blues: Psychological Medicine Vol 18(4) Nov 1988, 837-842. *Bhattacharya, S. K., Mohan Rao, P. J. R., & Sen, A. P. (1995). Anxiogenic activity of intraventricularly administered bradykinin in rats: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 9(4) 1995, 348-354. *Bierer, L. M., Aisen, P. S., Davidson, M., Ryan, T. M., & et al. (1993). A pilot study of oral physostigmine plus yohimbine in patients with Alzheimer disease: Alzheimer Disease & Associated Disorders Vol 7(2) Sum 1993, 98-104. *Bitar, M. S., & Pilcher, C. W. T. (1997). Insulin-dependent attenuation in alpha -sub-2-adrenoreceptor-mediated nociception in experimental diabetes: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 56(1) Jan 1997, 15-20. *Blanchard, R. J., Taukulis, H. K., Rodgers, R. J., Magee, L. K., & et al. (1993). Yohimbine potentiates active defensive responses to threatening stimuli in Swiss-Webster mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 44(3) Mar 1993, 673-681. *Bowes, M. P. (1992). Catecholaminergic manipulations of copulatory behaviors in male rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bowes, M. P., Peters, R. H., Kernan, W. J., & Hopper, D. L. (1992). Effects of yohimbine and idazoxan on motor behaviors in male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 41(4) Apr 1992, 707-713. *Braddock, L., Cowen, P. J., Elliott, J. M., Fraser, S., & et al. (1986). Binding of yohimbine and imipramine to platelets in depressive illness: Psychological Medicine Vol 16(4) Nov 1986, 765-773. *Bremner, J. D., Innis, R. B., Ng, C. K., Staib, L. H., & et al. (1997). Positron emission tomography measurement of cerebral metabolic correlates of yohimbine administration in combat-related posttraumatic stress disorder: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 54(3) Mar 1997, 246-254. *Cameron, O. G., Zubieta, J. K., Grunhaus, L., & Minoshima, S. (2000). Effects of yohimbine on cerebral blood flow, symptoms, and physiological functions in humans: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 62(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 549-559. *Cappiello, A., McDougle, C. J., Malison, R. T., Heninger, G. R., & et al. (1995). Yohimbine augmentation of fluvoxamine in refractory depression: A single-blind study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 38(11) Dec 1995, 765-767. *Carro-Juareza, M., & Rodriguez-Manzo, G. (2003). Yohimbine reverses the exhaustion of the coital reflex in spinal male rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 141(1) Apr 2003, 43-50. *Chambers, K. C., & Phoenix, C. H. (1989). Apomorphine, deprenyl, and yohimbine fail to increase sexual behavior in rhesus males: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 103(4) Aug 1989, 816-823. *Chapouthier, G., Jacquot, F., Save, E., Venault, P., & et al. (1990). Different effects of yohimbine and idazoxan in the light-dark choice procedure: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 1(5) Fal 1990, 459-461. *Charney, D. S., Woods, S. W., Goodman, W. K., & Heninger, G. R. (1987). Neurobiological mechanisms of panic anxiety: Biochemical and behavioral correlates of yohimbine-induced panic attacks: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(8) Aug 1987, 1030-1036. *Charney, D. S., Woods, S. W., & Heninger, G. R. (1989). Noradrenergic function in generalized anxiety disorder: Effects of yohimbine in healthy subjects and patients with generalized anxiety disorder: Psychiatry Research Vol 27(2) Feb 1989, 173-182. *Charney, D. S., Woods, S. W., Krystal, J. H., Nagy, L. M., & et al. (1992). Noradrenergic neuronal dysregulation in panic disorder: The effects of intravenous yohimbine and clonidine in panic disorder patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 86(4) Oct 1992, 273-282. *Clark, J. T. (1991). Suppression of copulatory behavior in male rats following central administration of clonidine: Neuropharmacology Vol 30(4) Apr 1991, 373-382. *Cole, J. C., Burroughs, G. J., Laverty, C. R., Sheriff, N. C., & et al. (1995). Anxiolytic-like effects of yohimbine in the murine plus-maze: Strain independence and evidence against !a-sub-2-adrenoceptor mediation: Psychopharmacology Vol 118(4) Apr 1995, 425-436. *Coplan, J. D., Rosenblum, L. A., Friedman, S., Bassoff, T. B., & et al. (1992). Behavioral effects of oral yohimbine in differentially reared nonhuman primates: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 6(1) Jan 1992, 31-37. *Cornil, C. A., Dejace, C., Ball, G. F., & Balthazart, J. (2005). Dopamine modulates male sexual behavior in Japanese quail in part via actions on noradrenergic receptors: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 163(1) Aug 2005, 42-57. *Currie, P. J., & Wilson, L. M. (1992). Yohimbine attenuates clonidine-induced feeding and macronutrient selection in genetically obese (ob/ob) mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(4) Dec 1992, 1039-1046. *Cutler, M. G. (1993). Comparison of the effects of yohimbine and clonidine on the behaviour of female mice during social encounters in an "approach-avoidance" situation: Neuropharmacology Vol 32(5) May 1993, 411-417. *Danjou, P., Lacomblez, L., Warot, D., & Puech, A. J. (1988). Effects of intravenous yohimbine (0.3 mg/kg) on blood pressure and subjective ratings in healthy volunteers: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 3(1) Mar 1988, 57-60. *Dar, A., & Khatoon, S. (2000). Behavioral and biochemical studies of dichloromethane fraction from the Areca catechu nut: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 65(1) Jan 2000, 1-6. *Darmani, N. A. (1993). Role of the inhibitory adrenergic !a-sub-2 and serotonergic 5-HT-sub(1A ) components of cocaine's actions on the DOI-induced head-twitch response in 5-HT-sub-2-receptor supersensitive mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(2) Jun 1993, 269-274. *Darmani, N. A., Martin, B. R., Pandey, U., & Glennon, R. A. (1991). Inhibition of 5-HT-sub-2 receptor-mediated head-twitch response by cocaine via indirect stimulation of adrenergic !a-sub-2 and serotonergic 5-HT-sub(1A ) receptors: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(2) Feb 1991, 353-357. *Davidson, T. L., & Lucki, I. (1987). Long-term effects of yohimbine on behavioral sensitivity to a stressor: Psychopharmacology Vol 92(1) 1987, 35-41. *Davis, M. (1988). Apomorphine, d-amphetamine, strychnine and yohimbine do not alter prepulse inhibition of the acoustic startle reflex: Psychopharmacology Vol 95(2) Jun 1988, 151-156. *Dwoskin, L. P., Neal, B. S., & Sparber, S. B. (1988). Evidence for antiserotonergic properties of yohimbine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 31(2) Oct 1988, 321-326. *El-Kadi, A. O. S., & Sharif, S. I. (1997). The influence of chronic treatment of clonidine, yohombine, and idazoxan on morphine withdrawal: Psychopharmacology Vol 132(1) Jul 1997, 67-73. *Feltenstein, M. W., & See, R. E. (2006). Potentiation of cue-induced reinstatement of cocaine-seeking in rats by the anxiogenic drug yohimbine: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 174(1) Nov 2006, 1-8. *Fendt, M., Koch, M., & Schnitzler, H.-U. (1994). Amygdaloid noradrenaline is involved in the sensitization of the acoustic startle response in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(2) Jun 1994, 307-314. *Ferrari, F., Tartoni, P. G., Monti, A., & Mangiafico, V. (1989). Does anxiety underlie imidazole-induced behavioural effects in the rat? : Psychopharmacology Vol 99(3) Nov 1989, 345-351. *File, S. E., & Johnston, A. L. (1987). Chronic treatment with imipramine does not reverse the effects of 3 anxiogenic compounds in a test of anxiety in the rat: Neuropsychobiology Vol 17(4) 1987, 187-192. *Fitts, D. A. (1991). Effects of lesions of the ventral ventral median preoptic nucleus or subfornical organ on drinking and salt appetite after deoxycorticosterone acetate or yohimbine: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(5) Oct 1991, 721-726. *Foo, H., & Westbrook, R. F. (1991). Naloxone-induced hypoalgesia: Effects of noradrenergic antagonists and agonist: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 39(3) Jul 1991, 795-797. *Friedman, S., Andrews, M. W., Rosenblum, L. A., & Coplan, J. (1994). Effects of oral yohimbine on the performance of a perceptual-motor task in nonhuman primates: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 8(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 301-310. *Gentsch, C., Lichsteiner, M., & Feer, H. (1989). Behavioral effects of yohimbine and chlordiazepoxide: Dependence on the rat's previous familiarization with the test conditions: Neuropsychobiology Vol 22(2) 1989, 101-107. *Ghitza, U. E., Gray, S. M., Epstein, D. H., Rice, K. C., & Shaham, Y. (2006). The Anxiogenic Drug Yohimbine Reinstates Palatable Food Seeking in a Rat Relapse Model: A Role of CRF-sub-1 Receptors: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(10) Oct 2006, 2188-2196. *Gibbs, M. E., & Summers, R. J. (2003). alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptors in the basal ganglia have a role in memory consolidation and reinforcement: Neuropharmacology Vol 45(3) Sep 2003, 355-367. *Giroux, N., Reader, T. A., & Rossignol, S. (2001). Comparison of the effect of intrathecal administration of clonidine and yohimbine on the locomotion of intact and spinal cats: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 85(6) Jun 2001, 2516-2536. *Glazer, W. M., Charney, D. S., & Heninger, G. R. (1987). Noradrenergic function in schizophrenia: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 44(10) Oct 1987, 898-904. *Goddard, A. W., Charney, D. S., Germine, M., Woods, S. W., & et al. (1995). Effects of tryptophan depletion on responses to yohimbine in healthy human subjects: Biological Psychiatry Vol 38(2) Jul 1995, 74-85. *Gonzalez-Mariscal, G., Gomora, P., & Beyer, C. (1994). Participation of opiatergic, GABAergic, and serotonergic systems in the expression of copulatory analgesia in male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(2) Oct 1994, 303-307. *Goodwin, G. M., Fraser, S., Stump, K., Fairburn, C. G., & et al. (1987). Dieting and weight loss in volunteers increases the number of !a-sub-2-adrenoceptors and 5-HT receptors on blood platelets without effect on: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1987, 267-274. *Grabow, T. S., Hurley, R. W., Banfor, P. N., & Hammond, D. L. (1999). Supraspinal and spinal delta-sub-2 opioid receptor-mediated antinociceptive synergy is mediated by spinal alpha-sub-2 adrenoceptors: Pain Vol 83(1) Oct 1999, 47-55. *Gurguis, G. N., & Uhde, T. W. (1990). Effect of yohimbine on plasma homovanillic acid in panic disorder patients and normal controls: Biological Psychiatry Vol 28(4) Aug 1990, 292-296. *Gurguis, G. N., & Uhde, T. W. (1990). Plasma 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenylethylene glycol (MHPG) and growth hormone responses to yohimbine in panic disorder patients and normal controls: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 15(3) 1990, 217-224. *Gurguis, G. N. M., Vitton, B. J., & Uhde, T. W. (1997). Behavorial, symphathetic and adrenocortical responses to yohimbine in panic disorder patients and normal controls: Psychiatry Research Vol 71(1) Jun 1997, 27-39. *Gurguis, G. N. M., Vo, S. P., Blakeley, J., Orsulak, P. J., & Rush, A. J. (1999). Characteristics of norepinephrine and clonidine displacement of: Psychiatry Research Vol 85(3) Mar 1999, 305-314. *Guthrie, S. K., Grunhaus, L., Pande, A. C., & Hariharan, M. (1993). Noradrenergic response to intravenous yohimbine in patients with depression and comorbidity of depression and panic: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(8) Oct 1993, 558-561. *Haller, J., Barna, I., & Kovacs, J. L. (1994). !a-sub-2-Adrenoceptor blockade, pituitary-adrenal hormones, and agonistic interactions in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 115(4) Aug 1994, 478-484. *Halliday, R., Callaway, E., & Lannon, R. (1989). The effects of clonidine and yohimbine on human information processing: Psychopharmacology Vol 99(4) Dec 1989, 563-566. *Halliday, R., Naylor, H., Brandeis, D., Callaway, E., & et al. (1994). The effect of D-amphetamine, clonidine, and yohimbine on human information processing: Psychophysiology Vol 31(4) Jul 1994, 331-337. *Hameedi, F. A., Woods, S. W., Rosen, M. I., Pearsall, H. R., & et al. (1997). Dose dependent effects of Yohimbine on methadone maintained patients: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 23(2) May 1997, 327-333. *Harris, J. C., & Newman, J. D. (1987). Mediation of separation distress by !a-sub-2-adrenergic mechanisms in a non-human primate: Brain Research Vol 410(2) May 1987, 353-356. *Harris, J. C., & Newman, J. D. (1988). Combined opiate/adrenergic receptor blockade enhances squirrel monkey vocalization: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 31(1) Sep 1988, 223-226. *Haslam, M. T. (1992). A trial of idazoxan and yohimbine in erectile dysfunction: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 7(3) 1992, 261-266. *Heninger, G. R., Charney, D. S., & Price, L. H. (1988). !a-sub-2-Adrenergic receptor sensitivity in depression: The plasma MHPG, behavioral, and cardiovascular responses to yohimbine: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 45(8) Aug 1988, 718-726. *Hoffer, B. J. (1982). Review of Antidepressants: Neurochemical, Behavioral, and Clinical Perspectives: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (12), Dec, 1982. *Holden, J. E., & Naleway, E. (2001). Microinjection of carbachol in the lateral hypothalamus produces opposing actions on nociception mediated by alpha -sub-1- and alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptors: Brain Research Vol 911(1) Aug 2001, 27-36. *Hollander, E., & McCarley, A. (1992). Yohimbine treatment of sexual side effects induced by serotonin reuptake blockers: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 53(6) Jun 1992, 207-209. *Homayoun, H., Khavandgar, S., & Dehpour, A. R. (2002). The role of alpha -adrenoceptors in the modulatory effects of morphine on seizure susceptibility in mice: Epilepsia Vol 43(8) Aug 2002, 797-804. *Huang, M., Messing, R. B., & Sparber, S. B. (1987). Learning enhancement and behavioral arousal induced by yohimbine: Life Sciences Vol 41(9) Aug 1987, 1083-1088. *Irish, S. L. (1996). Norepinephrine manipulation and postoperative practice influence recovery of locomotor placing following cortical lesions in the rat. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jacobsen, F. M. (1992). Fluoxetine-induced sexual dysfunction and an open trial of yohimbine: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 53(4) Apr 1992, 119-122. *Jenck, F., Moreau, J.-L., & Martin, J. R. (1995). Dorsal periaqueductal gray-induced aversion as a simulation of panic anxiety: Elements of face and predicitve validity: Psychiatry Research Vol 57(2) Jul 1995, 181-191. *Johnston, A. L., Baldwin, H. A., & File, S. E. (1988). Measures of anxiety and stress in the rat following chronic treatment with yohimbine: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 2(1) 1988, 33-38. *Johnston, A. L., & File, S. E. (1988). Can animal tests of anxiety detect panic-promoting agents? : Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 3(2) Jun 1988, 149-152. *Johnston, A. L., & File, S. E. (1989). Sodium phenobarbitone reverses the anxiogenic effects of compounds acting at three different central sites: Neuropharmacology Vol 28(1) Jan 1989, 83-88. *Johnston, A. L., & File, S. E. (1989). Yohimbine's anxiogenic action: Evidence for noradrenergic and dopaminergic sites: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 32(1) Jan 1989, 151-156. *Joiner, T. E., Jr. (2006). The nine lives of the attuned clinical ear: The future of an illusion: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 86(2) Apr 2006, 230-231. *Joiner, T. E., Jr., Brown, J. S., Perez, M., Sethuraman, G., & Sallee, F. R. (2005). The Illusion of Mental Health: In the Mind of Which Beholder? : Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 85(1) 2005, 92-97. *Joly, D., & Sanger, D. J. (1992). Social competition in dominant rats can be attenuated by anxiogenic drugs: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 3(1) Feb 1992, 83-88. *Jones, N., Duxon, M. S., & King, S. M. (2002). Ethopharmacological analysis of the unstable elevated exposed plus maze, a novel model of extreme anxiety: Predictive validity and sensitivity to anxiogenic agents: Psychopharmacology Vol 161(3) May 2002, 314-323. *Jorum, E. (1988). Noradrenergic mechanisms in mediation of stress-induced hyperalgesia in rats: Pain Vol 32(3) Mar 1988, 349-355. *Katona, C. L., Theodorou, A. E., Davies, S. L., Hale, A. S., & et al. (1989). -3HYohimbine binding to platelet !a-sub-2-adrenoceptors in depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 17(3) Nov-Dec 1989, 219-228. *Kehoe, P., & Harris, J. C. (1989). Ontogeny of noradrenergic effects on ultrasonic vocalizations in rat pups: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 103(5) Oct 1989, 1099-1107. *Kemble, E. D., Behrens, M., Rawleigh, J. M., & Gibson, B. M. (1991). Effects of yohimbine on isolation-induced aggression, social attraction, and conspecific odor preference in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 40(4) Dec 1991, 781-785. *Kemble, E. D., & Gordon, C. J. (1996). Yohimbine increases novel odor-induced risk assessment behaviors: Psychological Record Vol 46(1) Win 1996, 179-186. *Kennedy, S. H., Gnam, W., Ralevski, E., & Brown, G. M. (1995). Melatonin responses to clonidine and yohimbine challenges: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 20(4) Jul 1995, 297-304. *Kilander, K., & Williams, H. (1992). Yohimbine reduces neuropathology induced by ketamine/xylazine anesthesia: Physiology & Behavior Vol 51(3) Mar 1992, 657-659. *Kolomaznik, M., Kolomaznik, J., & Richterova, M. (2004). Moclobemide in the Therapy of Erection Dysfunctions: Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 100(4) 2004, 191-196. *Koskinen, I., Hendricks, S., Yells, D., Fitzpatrick, D., & et al. (1991). Yohimbine and naloxone: Effects on male rat sexual behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 50(3) Sep 1991, 589-593. *Krystal, J. H., McDougle, C. J., Woods, S. W., Price, L. H., & et al. (1992). Doseesponse relationship for oral idazoxan effects in healthy human subjects: Comparison with oral yohimbine: Psychopharmacology Vol 108(3) Aug 1992, 313-319. *Krystal, J. H., McDougle, C. J., Woods, S. W., Price, L. H., & et al. (1992). Dose-response relationship for oral idazoxan effects in healthy human subjects: Comparison with oral yohimbine: Psychopharmacology Vol 108(3) Aug 1992, 313-319. *Krystal, J. H., Webb, E., Cooney, N., Kranzler, H. R., & et al. (1994). Specificity of ethanollike effects elicited by serotonergic and noradrenergic mechanisms: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 51(11) Nov 1994, 898-911. *Krystal, J. H., Webb, E., Cooney, N. L., Kranzler, H. R., Southwick, S. W., Heninger, G. R., et al. (1996). Serotonergic and noradrenergic dysregulation in alcoholism: m-chlorophenylpiperazine and yohimbine effects in recently detoxified alcoholics and healthy comparison subjects: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(1) Jan 1996, 83-92. *Krystal, J. H., Webb, E., Grillon, C., Cooney, N., & et al. (1997). Evidence of acoustic startle hyperreflexia in recently detoxified early onset male alcoholics: Modulation by yohimbine and m-chlorophenylpiperazine (mCPP): Psychopharmacology Vol 131(3) Jun 1997, 207-215. *Lal, S., Thavundayil, J. X., Krishnan, B., Nair, N. P. V., & et al. (1996). The effect of yohimbine, an alpha-sub-2 adrenergic receptor antagonist, on the growth hormone response to apomorphine in normal subjects: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 21(2) Mar 1996, 96-100. *Lapin, I. P. (1990). Beta-phenylethylamine (PEA): An endogenous anxiogen? Three series of experimental data: Biological Psychiatry Vol 28(11) Dec 1990, 997-1003. *LeBlanc-Duchin, D., & Taukulis, H. K. (2004). Behavioral reactivity to a noradrenergic challenge after chronic oral methylphenidate (RitalinReg.) in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 79(4) Dec 2004, 641-649. *Leidenheimer, N. J., & Schechter, M. D. (1992). Evidence for noradrenergic involvement in mediating the FG 7142 discriminative stimulus: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(1) Sep 1992, 77-83. *Li, B.-M., Mao, Z.-M., Wang, M., & Mei, Z.-T. (1999). Alpha-2 adrenergic modulation of prefrontal cortical neuronal activity related to spatial working memory in monkeys: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 21(5) Nov 1999, 601-610. *Li, B.-M., & Mei, Z.-T. (1994). Delayed-response deficit induced by local injection of the !a-sub-2-adrenergic antagonist yohimbine into the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex in young adult monkeys: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 62(2) Sep 1994, 134-139. *Lichtman, A. H. (1990). "Opioid" and "nonopioid" mechanisms of conditional analgesia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lichtman, A. H., & Fanselow, M. S. (1991). Opioid and nonopioid conditional analgesia: The role of spinal opioid, noradrenergic, and serotonergic systems: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(5) Oct 1991, 687-698. *Liu, N.-J., & Gintzler, A. R. (1999). Gestational and ovarian sex steroid antinociception: Relevance of uterine afferent and spinal alpha -sub-2-noradrenergic activity: Pain Vol 83(2) Nov 1999, 359-368. *Maes, M., Lin, A., Kenis, G., Egyed, B., & Bosmans, E. (2000). The effects of noradrenaline and alpha-2 adrenoceptor agents on the production of monocytic products: Psychiatry Research Vol 96(3) Nov 2000, 245-253. *Majczynski, H., Cabaj, A., Slawinska, U., & Gorska, T. (2006). Intrathecal administration of yohimbine impairs locomotion in intact rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 175(2) Dec 2006, 315-322. *Mann, K., Klingler, T., Noe, S., Roschke, J., & et al. (1996). Effects of yohimbine on sexual experiences and nocturnal penile tumescence and rigidity in erectile dysfunction: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 25(1) Feb 1996, 1-16. *Marinelli, P. W., Funk, D., Juzytsch, W., Harding, S., Rice, K. C., Shaham, Y., et al. (2007). The CRF-sub-1 receptor antagonist antalarmin attenuates yohimbine-induced increases in operant alcohol self-administration and reinstatement of alcohol seeking in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 195(3) Dec 2007, 345-355. *Mason, K., Heal, D. J., & Stanford, S. C. (1998). The anxiogenic agents, yohimbine and FG 7142, disrupt the noradrenergic response to novelty: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 60(2) Jun 1998, 321-327. *Mattila, M., Seppala, T., & Mattila, M. J. (1988). Anxiogenic effect of yohimbine in healthy subjects: Comparison with caffeine and antagonism by clonidine and diazepam: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 3(3) Jul 1988, 215-229. *Mavanji, V., & Datta, S. (2002). Sleep-wake effects of yohimbine and atropine in rats with a clomipramine-based model of depression: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(13) Sep 2002, 1603-1606. *McAllister, K. H. (2001). The alpha -sub-2 adrenoceptor antagonists RX 821002 and yohimbine delay-dependently impair choice accuracy in a delayed non-matching-to-position task in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 155(4) Jun 2001, 379-388. *McDougle, C. J., Krystal, J. H., Price, L. H., Heninger, G. R., & et al. (1995). Noradrenergic response to acute ethanol administration in healthy subjects: Comparison with intravenous yohimbine: Psychopharmacology Vol 118(2) Mar 1995, 127-135. *McGeary, J. E. (2004). Responses to an acute oral yohimbine challenge in participants with a family history of alcoholism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mefford, I. N., Lawrenz, A. L., Hsiao, J. K., & Crawley, J. N. (1989). Activation in young rats induced by LY 134046, an inhibitor of phenylethanolamine N-methyltransferase: Psychopharmacology Vol 98(2) Jun 1989, 240-244. *Meston, C. M., & Worcel, M. (2002). The effects of yohimbine plus L-arginine glutamate on sexual arousal in postmenopausal women with Sexual Arousal Disorder: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 31(4) Aug 2002, 323-332. *Metysova, J., & Tynkova, J. (1990). Spectrum of pharmacological activities of a potential antidepressant VUFB-15468: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 32(3) Sep 1990, 222-224. *Mizuki, Y., Suetsugi, M., Ushijima, I., & Yamada, M. (1996). Differential effects of noradrenergic drugs on anxiety and arousal in healthy volunteers with high and low anxiety: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(8) Nov 1996, 1353-1367. *Morgan, C. A., Grillon, C., Southwick, S. M., Nagy, L. M., & et al. (1995). Yohimbine facilitated acoustic startle in combat veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder: Psychopharmacology Vol 117(4) Feb 1995, 466-471. *Morgan, C. A., Southwick, S. M., Grillon, C., Davis, M., & et al. (1993). Yohimbine--facilitated acoustic startle reflex in humans: Psychopharmacology Vol 110(3) Feb 1993, 342-346. *Morpurgo, B., Rozenboim, I., & Robinzon, B. (1992). Effect of yohimbine on the reproductive behavior of the male Nile crocodile Crocodylus niloticus: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(2) Oct 1992, 449-452. *Morris, R. W., & Bouton, M. E. (2007). The effect of yohimbine on the extinction of conditioned fear: A role for context: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 121(3) Jun 2007, 501-514. *Murphy, A. Z. (1993). Physiological and behavioral characterization of the interaction between the nucleus raphe magnus and the lateral reticular nucleus: Role in the descending analgesia system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nair, S. G., Gray, S. M., & Ghitza, U. E. (2006). Role of food type in yohimbine- and pellet-priming-induced reinstatement of food seeking: Physiology & Behavior Vol 88(4-5) Jul 2006, 559-566. *Naumenko, E. V., Amstislavskaya, T. G., & Osadchuk, A. V. (1990). Role of adrenoreceptors in the activation of the hypothalamo-hypophyseo-testicular complex of mice elicited by the presence of the female: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 20(2), Trans Mar-Apr 1990, 114-117. *Nessel, M. A. (1994). Yohimbine and pentoxifylline in the treatment of erectile dysfunction: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(3) Mar 1994, 453. *Nukina, I., Glavin, G. B., & LaBella, F. S. (1987). Chronic stress affects alpha-sub-2-adrenoceptors in brain regions of the rat: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 12(1) 1987, 53-60. *O'Carroll, R. E., Drysdale, E., Cahill, L., Shajahan, P., & Ebmeier, K. P. (1999). Stimulation of the noradrenergic system enhances and blockade reduces memory for emotional material in man: Psychological Medicine Vol 29(5) Sep 1999, 1083-1088. *Oliveto, A., Sevarino, K., McCance-Katz, E., Benios, T., Poling, J., & Feingold, A. (2003). Clonidine and yohimbine in opioid-dependent humans responding under a naloxone novel-response discrimination procedure: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 97-109. *Omote, K., Kawamata, T., Kawamata, M., & Namiki, A. (1998). Formalin-induced nociception activates a monoaminergic descending inhibitory system: Brain Research Vol 814(1-2) Dec 1998, 194-198. *O'Neill, M. F., Osborne, D. J., Woodhouse, S. M., & Conway, M. W. (2001). Selective imidazoline I-sub-2 ligands do not show antidepressant-like activity in the forced swim test in mice: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 15(1) 2001, 18-22. *Padma-Nathan, H., Christ, G., Adaikan, G., Becher, E., Brock, G., Carrier, S., et al. (2004). Pharmacotherapy for Erectile Dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 1(2) Sep 2004, 128-140. *Palumbo, P. A., & Winter, J. C. (1992). Stimulus effects of ibogaine in rats trained with yohimbine, DOM, or LSD: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(4) Dec 1992, 1221-1226. *Park, C. R., Campbell, A. M., & Diamond, D. M. (2001). Chronic psychosocial stress impairs learning and memory and increases sensitivity to yohimbine in adult rats: Biological Psychiatry Vol 50(12) Dec 2001, 994-1004. *Peskind, E. R., Elrod, R., Dobie, D. J., Pascualy, M., Petrie, E., Jensen, C., et al. (1998). Cerebrospinal fluid epinephrine in Alzheimer's disease and normal aging: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 19(6) Dec 1998, 465-471. *Peskind, E. R., Wingerson, D., Murray, S., Pascualy, M., & et al. (1995). Effects of Alzheimer's disease and normal aging on cerebrospinal fluid norepinephrine response to yohimbine and clonidine: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 52(9) Sep 1995, 774-782. *Peters, R. H., Koch, P. C., & Blythe, B. L. (1988). Differential effects of yohimbine and naloxone on copulatory behaviors of male rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 102(4) Aug 1988, 559-564. *Piletz, J. E., Segraves, K. B., Feng, Y.-Z., Maguire, E., Dunger, B., & Halaris, A. (1998). Plasma MHPG response to yohimbine treatment in women with hypoactive sexual desire: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 24(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 43-54. *Pollack, M. H., & Hammerness, P. (1993). Adjunctive yohimbine for treatment in refractory depression: Biological Psychiatry Vol 33(3) Feb 1993, 220-221. *Pols, H., Griez, E., Verburg, K., & van der Werf, D. (1994). Yohimbine premedication and 35% CO-sub-2 vulnerability in healthy volunteers: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 244(2) 1994, 81-85. *Powell, S. B., Palomo, J., Carasso, B. S., Bakshi, V. P., & Geyer, M. A. (2005). Yohimbine disrupts prepulse inhibition in rats via action at 5-HT-sub(1A) receptors, not alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 180(3) Jul 2005, 491-500. *Price, J., & Grunhaus, L. J. (1990). Treatment of clomipramine-induced anorgasmia with yohimbine: A case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 51(1) Jan 1990, 32-33. *Rasmussen, S. A., Goodman, W. K., Woods, S. W., Heninger, G. R., & et al. (1987). Effects of yohimbine in obsessive compulsive disorder: Psychopharmacology Vol 93(3) Nov 1987, 308-313. *Rasmusson, A. M., Hauger, R. L., Morgan, C. A., III, Bremner, J. D., Charney, D. S., & Southwick, S. M. (2000). Low baseline and yohimbine-stimulated plasma neuropeptide Y (NPY) levels in combat-related PTSD: Biological Psychiatry Vol 47(6) Mar 2000, 526-539. *Rasmusson, A. M., Southwick, S. M., Hauger, R. L., & Charney, D. S. (1998). Plasma neuropeptide Y (NPY) increases in humans in response to the alpha -sub-2 antagonist yohimbine: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 19(1) Jul 1998, 95-98. *Rawleigh, J. M., Gibson, B. M., & Kemble, E. D. (1990). Effects of yohimbine on novel open field exploration of mice: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(5) Sep 1990, 424-425. *Rawleigh, J. M., & Kemble, E. D. (1992). Yohimbine does not impair performance on an olfactory discrimination: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 30(1) Jan 1992, 81-82. *Reid, L. D., Delconte, J. D., Amendola, C. A., Nichols, M. L., & et al. (1994). !a-sub-2-Adrenoceptor antagonists and propensity to take alcoholic beverages: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 5(4-5) Aug 1994, 485-493. *Riba, J., Rodriguez-Fornells, A., Morte, A., Munte, T. F., & Barbanoj, M. J. (2005). Noradrenergic Stimulation Enhances Human Action Monitoring: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(17) Apr 2005, 4370-4374. *Richard, I. H., Szegethy, E., Lichter, D., Schiffer, R. B., & Kurlan, R. (1999). Parkinson's disease: A preliminary study of yohimbine challenge in patients with anxiety: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1999, 172-175. *Rochford, J. (1992). The effects of clonidine and yohimbine on novelty-induced hypoalgesia: Psychobiology Vol 20(2) Jun 1992, 163-165. *Rochford, J., & Dawes, P. (1992). Clonidine and yohimbine modulate the effects of naloxone on novelty-induced hypoalgesia: Psychopharmacology Vol 107(4) Jun 1992, 575-580. *Rodriguez-Manzo, G., & Fernandez-Guasti, A. (1995). Participation of the central noradrenergic system in the reestablishment of copulatory behavior of sexually exhuasted rats by yohimbine, naloxone, and 8-OH-DPAT: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 38(4) 1995, 399-404. *Rodriguez-Manzo, G., Pellicer, F., Larsson, K., & Fernandez-Guasti, A. (2000). Stimulation of the medial preoptic area facilitates sexual behavior but does not reverse sexual satiation: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 114(3) Jun 2000, 553-560. *Rosen, M. I., Kosten, T. R., & Kreck, M. J. (1999). The effects of naltrexone maintenance on the response to yohimbine in healthy volunteers: Biological Psychiatry Vol 45(12) Jun 1999, 1636-1645. *Rosenblum, L. A., Coplan, J. D., Friedman, S., & Bassoff, T. (1991). Doseesponse effects of oral yohimbine in unrestrained primates: Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(7) Apr 1991, 647-657. *Rosenblum, L. A., Coplan, J. D., Friedman, S., & Bassoff, T. (1991). Dose-response effects of oral yohimbine in unrestrained primates: Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(7) Apr 1991, 647-657. *Rosenblum, L. A., Coplan, J. D., Friedman, S., Bassoff, T., & et al. (1994). Adverse early experiences affect noradrenergic and serotonergic functioning in adult primates: Biological Psychiatry Vol 35(4) Feb 1994, 221-227. *Rowland, D. L., Kallan, K., & Slob, A. K. (1997). Yohimbine, erectile capacity, and sexual response in men: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 26(1) Feb 1997, 49-62. *Sachs, G. S., Pollack, M. H., Brotman, A. W., Farhadi, A. M., & et al. (1986). Enhancement of ECT benefit by yohimbine: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(10) Oct 1986, 508-510. *Safadi, G., & Bradwejn, J. (1995). Relationship of panic disorder to posttraumatic stress disorder: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 52(1) Jan 1995, 76-77. *Sala, M., Braida, D., Leone, M. P., Calcaterra, P., & et al. (1990). Central effect of yohimbine on sexual behavior in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(1) Jan 1990, 165-173. *Sallee, F. R., Sethuraman, G., Sine, L., & Liu, H. (2000). Yohimbine challenge in children with anxiety disorders: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(8) Aug 2000, 1236-1242. *Sallee, F. R., Sethuraman, G., Sine, L. E., & Liu, H. (2001). Dr. Sallee and colleagues reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(8) Aug 2001, 1340. *Salmon, P., & Stanford, S. C. (1989). !b-Adrenoceptor binding correlates with behaviour of rats in the open field: Psychopharmacology Vol 98(3) Jul 1989, 412-416. *Sanacora, G., Berman, R. M., Cappiello, A., Oren, D. A., Kugaya, A., Liu, N., et al. (2004). Addition of the alpha 2-Antagonist Yohimbine to Fluoxetine: Effects on Rate of Antidepressant Response: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 29(6) Jun 2004, 1166-1171. *Sanchez, H., & Velazquez-Martinez, D. N. (2001). Discriminative stimulus properties of indorenate, a 5-HT-sub(1A), 5-HT-sub(1B ) and 5-HT-sub(2C ) agonist: A study in rats: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 15(1) 2001, 29-36. *Sanger, D. J. (1988). Behavioural effects of the !a-sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists idazoxan and yohimbine in rats: Comparisons with amphetamine: Psychopharmacology Vol 96(2) Oct 1988, 243-249. *Sanger, D. J. (1988). The !a-sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists idazoxan and yohimbine increase rates of DRL responding in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 95(3) Jul 1988, 413-417. *Schmauss, M., Laakmann, G., & Dieterle, D. (1988). Effects of !a-sub-2-receptor blockade in addition to tricyclic antidepressants in therapy-resistant depression: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 8(2) Apr 1988, 108-111. *Schroeder, B. E., Schiltz, C. A., & Kelley, A. E. (2003). Neural activation profile elicited by cues associated with the anxiogenic drug yohimbine differs from that observed for reward-paired cues: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 28(1) Jan 2003, 14-21. *Schulz-Klaus, B., Fendt, M., & Schnitzler, H.-U. (2005). Temporary inactivation of the rostral perirhinal cortex induces an anxiolytic-like effect on the elevated plus-maze and on the yohimbine-enhanced startle response: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 163(2) Sep 2005, 168-173. *Segraves, R. T. (1991). Pharmacological enhancement of human sexual behavior: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 17(4) Win 1991, 283-289. *Semenova, T. P., & Ticku, M. K. (1992). Effects of 5-HT receptor antagonists on seizure susceptibility and locomotor activity in DBA/2 mice: Brain Research Vol 588(2) Aug 1992, 229-236. *Shannon, H. E., & Lutz, E. A. (2000). Yohimbe produces antinociception in the formalin test in rats: Involvement of serotnonin-sub(1A ) receptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 149(1) Mar 2000, 93-97. *Shedler, J. (2006). Illusions about illusory mental health; Comments on Joiner et al. (2005): Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 86(2) Apr 2006, 228-229. *Shekim, W. O., Bylund, D. B., Frankel, F., Alexson, J., & et al. (1990). Platelet alpha-sub-2-adrenergic receptor binding to -3H-yohimbine and personality variations in normals: Psychiatry Research Vol 32(2) May 1990, 125-134. *Shepard, J. D., Bossert, J. M., Liu, S. Y., & Shaham, Y. (2004). The Anxiogenic Drug Yohimbine Reinstates Methamphetamine Seeking in a Rat Model of Drug Relapse: Biological Psychiatry Vol 55(11) Jun 2004, 1082-1089. *Shinba, T., Ando, Y., Ozawa, N., & Yamamoto, K.-i. (1992). Auditory-evoked response of the cortex after yohimbine administration: Phase advance effect of central noradrenergic activation: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 28(3) Mar 1992, 463-471. *Smith, E. R., & Davidson, J. M. (1990). Yohimbine attenuates aging-induced sexual deficiencies in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(4) Apr 1990, 631-634. *Smith, E. R., Lee, R. L., Schnur, S. L., & Davidson, J. M. (1987). Alpha-sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists and male sexual behavior: I. Mating behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(1) 1987, 7-14. *Smith, E. R., Lee, R. L., Schnur, S. L., & Davidson, J. M. (1987). Alpha-sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists and male sexual behavior: II. Erectile and ejaculatory reflexes: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(1) 1987, 15-19. *Sonda, L. P., Mazo, R., & Chancellor, M. B. (1990). The role of yohimbine for the treatment of erectile impotence: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 16(1) Spr 1990, 15-21. *Southwick, S. M., Davis, M., Horner, B., Cahill, L., Morgan, C. A., III, Gold, P. E., et al. (2002). Relationship of enhanced norepinephrine activity during memory consolidation to enhanced long-term memory in humans: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(8) Aug 2002, 1420-1422. *Southwick, S. M., Krystal, J. H., Bremner, J. D., Morgan, C. A., III, & et al. (1997). Noradrenergic and serotonergic function in posttraumatic stress disorder: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 54(8) Aug 1997, 749-758. *Southwick, S. M., Krystal, J. H., & Charney, D. S. (1995). "Relationship of panic disorder to posttraumatic stress disorder": Reply: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 52(1) Jan 1995, 77-78. *Southwick, S. M., Morgan, C. A., III, Bremner, A. D., Grillon, C. G., & et al. (1997). Noradrenergic alterations in posttraumatic stress disorder. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Southwick, S. M., Morgan, C. A., III, Charney, D. S., & High, J. R. (1999). Yohimbine use in a natural setting: Effects on posttraumatic stress disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 46(3) Aug 1999, 442-444. *Stevens, K. E., Meltzer, J., & Rose, G. M. (1993). Disruption of sensory gating by the !a2 selective noradrenergic antagonist yohimbine: Biological Psychiatry Vol 33(2) Jan 1993, 130-132. *Stine, S. M., Grillon, C. G., Morgan, C. A., III, Kosten, T. R., Charney, D. S., & Krystal, J. H. (2001). Methadone patients exhibit increased startle and cortisol response after intravenous yohimbine: Psychopharmacology Vol 154(3) Mar 2001, 274-281. *Stine, S. M., Southwick, S. M., Petrakis, I. L., Kosten, T. R., Charney, D. S., & Krystal, J. H. (2002). Yohimbine-induced withdrawal and anxiety symptoms in opioid-dependent patients: Biological Psychiatry Vol 51(8) Apr 2002, 642-651. *Stone, E. A., Zhang, Y., John, S., Filer, D., & et al. (1993). Effect of locus coeruleus lesion on c-fos expression in the cerebral cortex caused by yohimbine injection or stress: Brain Research Vol 603(2) Feb 1993, 181-185. *Streel, E., Dan, B., Campanella, S., Meyvaert, A., Hanak, C., Pelc, I., et al. (2006). A pharmacological modulation of opiate withdrawal using an up-/down-regulation of the noradrenergic system in opiate-dependent rats: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(5) Oct 2006, 621-626. *Svokos, K., Nalwalk, J. W., Leurs, R., Menge, W. M. P. B., Timmerman, H., & Hough, L. B. (2001). A role for spinal, but not supraspinal, alpha -sub-2 adrenergic receptors in the actions of improgan, a powerful, non-opioid analgesic: Brain Research Vol 923(1-2) Dec 2001, 12-19. *Swann, A. C., Birnbaum, D., Jagar, A. A., Dougherty, D. M., & Moeller, F. G. (2005). Acute Yohimbine Increases Laboratory-Measured Impulsivity in Normal Subjects: Biological Psychiatry Vol 57(10) May 2005, 1209-1211. *Szymbor, B., & Kowalczyk, M. (1996). Influence of CCK-8 and yohimbine on supraspinal modulation of nociceptive process: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 56(1) 1996, 243-248. *Tadano, T., Satoh, S., Kisara, K., Arai, Y., & et al. (1987). Involvement of alpha-adrenoceptors in para-hydroxyamphetamine-induced head-twitch response: Neuropharmacology Vol 26(10) Oct 1987, 1463-1467. *Tahsili-Fahadan, P., Yahyavi-Firouz-Abadi, N., Khoshnoodi, M. A., Motiei-Langroudi, R., Tahaei, S. A., Ghahremani, M. H., et al. (2006). Agmatine Potentiates Morphine-Induced Conditioned Place Preference in Mice: Modulation by Alpha(2)-Adrenoceptors: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(8) Aug 2006, 1722-1732. *Taukulis, H. K. (1996). Pavlovian conditioning to a diazepam cue with yohimbine as the unconditional stimulus: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 65(3) May 1996, 223-232. *Taukulis, H. K., & McKay, R. W. (1992). Postdrug retention of diazepam's effects on habituation to a novel environment in an animal model of anxiety: Psychobiology Vol 20(4) Dec 1992, 286-293. *Taylor, J. R., Lewis, V. O., Elsworth, J. D., Pivirotto, P., & et al. (1991). Yohimbine co-treatment during chronic morphine administration attenuates naloxone-precipitated withdrawal without diminishing tail-flick analgesia in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 103(3) Mar 1991, 407-414. *Theodorou, A. E., Lawrence, K. M., Healy, D., Whitehouse, A. M., & et al. (1991). Platelet !a-adrenoceptors, defined with agonist and antagonist ligands, in depressed patients, prior to and following treatment: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 23(3) Nov 1991, 99-106. *Tjolsen, A., Lund, A., & Hole, K. (1990). The role of descending noradrenergic systems in regulation of nociception: The effects of intrathecally administered !a-adrenoceptor antagonists and clonidine: Pain Vol 43(1) Oct 1990, 113-120. *Toufexis, D. J., Rochford, J., & Walker, C.-D. (1999). Lactation-induced reduction in rats' acoustic startle is associated with changes in noradrenergic neurotransmission: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 113(1) Feb 1999, 176-184. *Treit, D. (1990). A comparison of anxiolytic and nonanxiolytic agents in the shock-probe/burying test for anxiolytics: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 36(1) May 1990, 203-205. *Tsuda, A., Ida, Y., & Tanaka, M. (1988). The contrasting effects of diazepam and yohimbine on conditioned defensive burying in rats: Psychobiology Vol 16(3) Sep 1988, 213-217. *Uhde, T. W., Tancer, M. E., Rubinow, D. R., Roscow, D. B., & et al. (1992). Evidence for hypothalamo-growth hormone dysfunction in panic disorder: Profile of growth hormone (GH) responses to clonidine, yohimbine, caffeine, glucose, GRF and TRH in panic disorder patients versus healthy volunteers: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 6(2) Feb 1992, 101-118. *Venault, P., Jacquot, F., Save, E., Sara, S., & et al. (1993). Anxiogenic-like effects of yohimbine and idazoxan in two behavioral situations in mice: Life Sciences Vol 52(7) 1993, 639-645. *Verbanck, P., Seutin, V., Massotte, L., & Dresse, A. (1991). Yohimbine can induce ethanol tolerance in an in vitro preparation of rat locus coeruleus: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 15(6) Dec 1991, 1036-1039. *Verleye, M., & Bernet, F. (1987). Behavioral effects of intrahippocampal injections of clonidine, yohimbine and salbutamol in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(2) Feb 1987, 421-424. *Watson, S., & Young, A. H. (2001). Yohimbine for anxiety disorders: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(8) Aug 2001, 1340. *Weed, J. L. (1993). Yohimbine, sexual satiety and the Coolidge effect in Syrian golden hamsters (Mesocricetus auratus): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winter, J. C., & Rabin, R. A. (1993). Antagonism of the stimulus effects of yohimbine and 8-hydroxydipropylaminotetralin: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 44(4) Apr 1993, 851-855. *Witt, D. K. (1998). Yohimbine for erectile dysfunction: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 46(4) Apr 1998, 282-283. *Wolfe, N., Cohen, B. M., & Gelenberg, A. J. (1987). Alpha-sub-2-adrenergic receptors in platelet membranes of depressed patients: Increased affinity for -3H-yohimbine: Psychiatry Research Vol 20(2) Feb 1987, 107-116. *Wylie, K. R. (1996). Yohimbine and sinusitis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 169(3) Sep 1996, 384. *Yamamoto, K.-i., Ozawa, N., Shinba, T., & Hoshino, T. (1994). Functional influence of the central noradrenergic system on the skin conductance activity in rats: Schizophrenia Research Vol 13(2) Sep 1994, 145-150. *Yang, X.-m., Luo, Z.-p., & Zhou, J.-h. (1989). Behavioral evidence for the role of noradrenaline in the putative anxiogenic actions of the inverse benzodiazepine receptor agonist methyl-4-ethyl-6,7-dimethoxy-!b-carboline-3-carboxylate: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 250(1) Jul 1989, 358-363. *Yeragani, V. K. (1996). Effects of nortriptyline on yohimbine-induced changes in heart rate variability: Biological Psychiatry Vol 39(5) Mar 1996, 385-386. *Yeragani, V. K., Tancer, M., & Uhde, T. (2003). Heart rate and QT interval variability: Abnormal alpha-2 adrenergic function in patients with panic disorder: Psychiatry Research Vol 121(2) Dec 2003, 185-196. *Zhang, M., & Cai, J. (2005). Extract of Ginkgo biloba leaves reverses yohimbine-induced spatial working memory deficit in rats: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 16(8) Dec 2005, 651-656. External links * Erectile Dysfunction and Yohimbine * Erowid Yohimbe Vault * "Yohimbe bark extract" (MedlinePlus) Category:Adrenergic blocking drugs